This application requests renewal for years 29-33 of the NCI Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) for the Barbara Ann Karmanos Cancer Institute (KCI) at Wayne State University. The Programs of KCI reflect the cancer needs of the greater Metropolitan Detroit area. This is an industrialized, urban and ethnically diverse community with a disproportionate number of medically disadvantaged, low socio-economic citizens. KCI has a long-standing and extensive commitment to both research and clinical services that address the prevention, early detection and treatment of cancer, particularly of African Americans who carry a disproportionate cancer burden. This application requests support for five Programs, ten Cores, Developmental Funds, five Staff Investigators, and related administrative support. KCI's established Programs are Breast Cancer Biology; Developmental Therapeutics; Molecular Biology and Genetics; Population Studies and Disparities Research, and Proteases and Cancer. Our Programs are organized to integrate basic, translational, and clinical research with population research-based cancer control activities. Additionally, CCSG support is requested for ten Cores, in Behavioral and Field Research; Biorepository; Epidemiology Research; Genomics; Microscopy, Imaging and Cytometry Resources; Pharmacology; Proteomics; Systems and Computational Biology; Biostatistics; and Clinical Trials Office. KCI fosters inter-disciplinary interactions and collaborations, utilizes CCSG Developmental Funds to recruit new investigators, encourages translational research Programs, and develops new Shared Resources (Cores) to support KCI members. Research growth continues, as demonstrated by increases in the number of publications and the recruitment of internationally recognized scientists. KCI has 235 members, 170 are Scientific Members and 65 are Clinical Members representing 40 departments and institutes from Wayne State University, Henry Ford Health System, University of Windsor, and Michigan State University. KCI's total annual direct grant funding is $63,296,703 of which $42,441,739 is peer reviewed funding. Of the peer reviewed funding, 6 1 % is from NCI. Over the last grant period, members' published 2,980 papers, 38% and 35% were intra- and inter-programmatic, respectively and 24% were both intra- and inter-programmatic.